


BD: The sidequests

by IRGayShark



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRGayShark/pseuds/IRGayShark
Summary: One-shots ng mga ganap sa universe ng Buwanang Dalaw.
Relationships: Chaesoo - Relationship, Jenlisa - Relationship, Wenjoy, saeri - Relationship, seulrene - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	1. FOREWORD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what the title suggests. 
> 
> One-shots ng mga ganap sa universe ng Buwanang Dalaw. 

Ewan kung anong itatawag ko dito. Spin-off? Sequel? 

Para maiwasan ang pagkalito, basahin mo muna yung kwentong pinang-galingan ng lahat ng ito. 


	2. PENNY 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sure hope this is a great way to start things off with. 
> 
> Salamat kung galing ka sa BD at nandito ka padin.

"Seryoso ba yun?" Tanong ni Seulgi sa nakaupo sa passenger seat at umiinom ng kape (nag drive thru sila sa Starbucks) na si Irene. 

Galing sila sa ospital. Dalaw ng bagong panganak nila na kaibigang si Jennie. Tulog ang kambal sa backseat. Panandaliang tahimik ang resulta kaya magandang panahon para makapag-usap. 

"Ang alin?" Sagot ni Irene. Humigop ng malalim.

"What you said earlier. About wanting another baby."

"Ahhh. Yup."

"Hmm..Okay."

"What's on your mind, Bear?" Tanong ni Irene.

"I want to expand the family too..but I also do not want to risk you again."

"Huh."

"Can I..go for it?"

Nabilaukan si Irene sa kape. Bumungisngis. "Legit ba?"

"Yup. Legit. I meant it when I said before that the next kid is on me."

Tinapik siya sa pisngi ni Irene. "You're being impulsive, Snuggle. I don't want you saying that kasi lang natatakot ka nanaman."

"Why exactly am I not allowed to be scared? You fucking died the last time it happened. I don't want any of us to have to go through that again. What if you don't come back?"

"Paano kung bumalik padin? Or hindi mangyari yung iniisip mong mangyayari? I'm freakin' Bunbun. I have nine lives."

"That shit's for cats. Not bunnies with happy tummies like you."

"Yan ka nanaman sa happy tummy laughing abs kineme na yan eh!" Asar na sabi ni Irene. Pinalo sa balikat si Seulgi.

"Did I lie?" Sagot ni Seulgi.

"Wankosayo."

Natahimik sila. May tatlong tapik sa balikat ni Seulgi galing sa backseat. Tatlo din kay Irene.

"Pops Bear can we go to the Parks?" Tanong ni Milo. 

"Mombun I want a hug." Galing kay Sebastian. 

Tahimik na ginilid ni Seulgi ang sasakyan. Mabilisang lipat si Irene papunta sa backseat ng makahinto sila. Yumakap naman agad si Sebastian kay Irene ng makaupo siya sa tabi nito. Humikab. Nakisali nadin si Milo. 

"Di pa tayo gagalaw?" Tanong ni Irene kay Seulgi na nakatingin lang sa kanila ng kambal mula sa rearview mirror.

Umiling si Seulgi. "I love you three." Sabi niya. Malawak ang ngiti. Sayang-saya sa pinapanuod na pamilya.

"Love you, Pops Bear!" Sabay na sagot ng kambal.

Nginitian nalang ni Irene si Seulgi. Kumindat. "I love you too, Snuggle..I love you too."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't want us to fight about this, Hyun." 

"Same, Snuggle. So how about hayaan mo na lang ako?"

"I can't do that!"

"Why the fuck not?!"

"I love you too much to risk that again."

"You're being selfish."

"No I'm not. I'm being reasonable."

"Yes you are. Ever thought that if you actually did go for it, you'd be facing the same risks I did kasi first time mo?"

Napatigil si Seulgi. Kumurap-kurap. 

Bumuntong-hininga si Irene. Tinapik lang si Seulgi sa tuhod. "Snuggle..PLEASE let me do it."

"I..can't."

"Can't or won't? G ka ba talaga to add another one to the brood or nah?" Medyo pikon na na comment ni Irene.

"Game naman talaga ako." Sagot ni Seulgi. "The only thing is I'm terrified of that risk, Irene. I can't put you on the line like that again."

"Hmm."

"I'm sorry."

Tumunog ang cellphone ni Seulgi. Sabay nilang tiningnan ang caller ID. Si Wendy. 

Binaba ni Irene ang hawak niya na unan. Humiga ng maayos sa kama tapos tinalikuran ang asawa. "Sagutin mo. Hinahanap ka na niyan. Monthly Team Ibabaw inuman right?" Sabi niya.

"Bunbun.."

"It's alright, Snuggle. Let's park the topic for now. We need to chill if we're going to think of the best compromise."

Yumakap lang si Seulgi kay Irene. Hinalikan siya sa batok. Nangiti ng slight ng maramdaman na sumiksik sa yakap niya ang asawa. 

"I love you..I'm sorry I'm being stubborn about this." Bulong ni Seulgi. "I..let me clear my head okay? Let me clear my head..I'll..do that and then we can talk again yeah?"

"I love you too, Snuggle. Gusto kong mainis sayo kasi ang tigas tigas ng ulo mo pero mas naiinis ako sa sarili ko kasi gets ko kung bakit ang tigas ng ulo mo." Sagot ni Irene. Bahagyang natatawa sa sitwasyon nilang mag-asawa. 

"Look at us being mature about this." Biro ni Seulgi.

"If this was years ago may nag-walk out na panigurado." 

"Right?"

"Go have fun with your fellow 'tops', Snuggle. Baka matulungan ka ng mga yun na mag-isip. Tatawagan ko nadin yung Team Ilalim..baka they also have some insight."

"I'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Mhmm. Check on the bananas before going."

"Sure thing, love."

"Ingat. Wag mag-drive parang-awa."

"Yup. Going for grab."

"Bitaw na and go."

"No."

"Yan tayo eh. Clingy mo."

"Mhmm."

Nakatulog sila pareho. Nagising lang para sagutin ang tawag ulit ni Wendy sa cellphone ni Seulgi.

_ "Putangina naman ang harot! Tara na kaya?! Minsan lang ako payagan ni Haetnim!" _

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Sa totoo lang di na namin napansin na buntis ka pala with Daisy until you mentioned you were." Sabi ni Jennie. 

Uminom ng hawak na kape si Rosie. Tumango. "Right?" Biro niya.

"Tapos eh habang buntis ka di rin naman namin alam." Sabi ni Joy.

Nag-peace sign lang si Rosie. "It was uber chilled out. Like..it was chilled out with Jamie pero extra chill yung kay Daisy. I barely noticed it either. Even Jichu was just 50 percent paranoid."

"Ganun ba yun?" Tanong ni Irene.

"Ewan. Siguro?" Sagot ni Jennie. "Probs coz pangalawa na and technically ChuChip knows what to do at that point?"

"Trial and error at it's finest." Biro ni Joy.

"Hoy pero in fairness kay Jichu ha. Slight lang yun na-rattle when I switched from craving Twix bars to cereals..ano daw yung gagawin niya sa binili niya na isang giant kahon ng chocolate.."

"Pero when she figured it out and hit her stride wala ng problema?" Tanong ni Irene.

Tumango-tango lang si Rosie. "Yep. As expected of her."

"Hmm."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Eto yung nung isang araw nung kumindat si Felix. Nahagip ng camera ko AY KAKYOT! Kamukhang-kamukha ni Jennie para na akong may dalawang Puta!" Yabang ni Lisa. Winawasiwas ang cellphone sa harap ng mga kasama, pang-ewan na bilang na ng picture ng anak na pinapakita. 

"Ayos lang naman na tawagin mo na Puta si Jennie kasi yun naman talaga tawagan niyo pero wag mo naman idamay yung anak mong walang kamalay-malay sa katangahan niyo ni JenJen." Comment ni Jisoo. Natatawa. 

"Puta amputa." Sabi ni Wendy. "Di talaga nawawala yung sagwa eh."

Nag-hmp lang si Lisa. Ibinulsa ang cellphone. "Inggit lang kayo kasi unique tawagan namin." Pagmamaktol niya.

"Pag tinawag ko ng Puta si Chip eh makakarating ako sa Mars sa lakas lang ng mapapala kong sampal nun." Deadpan na sagot ni Jisoo. 

"Tatawa lang siguro yung si Joy." Sabi ni Wendy. "Pero panigurado eh gagamitin niyang bala yun everytime she decides to be petty and pick a fight."

Kibit-balikat si Seulgi. "Irene lets me call her bitch sometimes."

"Eew. Wag mo na sabihin kung kelan." Sagot ni Wendy.

"Pakyu naman eh. Di ganun, tanga."

Nagtawanan sila. Bukod kay Jisoo na nagtetext. 

"Anmeron?" Tanong ni Lisa.

Nag-angat ng tingin si Jisoo mula sa tinatype sa cellphone. "Wala mga erp. Naalala ko lang kung san ko nailagay yung bib ni Twix na hinahanap ni Chip para ipamana kay Trix."

"Strange how that sentence makes sense to all of us." Biro ni Wendy. "Puro pagkain."

"Milagro na yung walang tumataba sa pamilya namin." Sagot ni Jisoo. Natatawang ibinulsa ang cellphone.

Nag-ehem si Seulgi. Taas-kamay. "Irene and I are planning to go again." Sabi niya. "Trying for a girl."

"Ayos tayo diyan!" Sigaw ng lahat. Kanya-kanyang apir kay Seulgi. 

"May Powerpuff Girls na tayo kung sakali!" Biro ni Lisa.

"Dibs on Bubbles for Daisy." Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Kaso di kami magka-sundo on who's going to get pregnant for this one." Kwento ni Seulgi. Umiiling na uminom ng toka na shot.

"Bakit naman?" Tanong ni Wendy.

"Kasi the last time Irene was pregnant, she was dead for fifteen minutes after giving birth?" Deadpan na sagot ni Seulgi, may kasama pang batok kay Wendy. "Mga erp, ayokong i-risk ulit yun?"

Uminom nadin si Jisoo. "Kung sabagay." Comment niya. "So ang offer mo eh ikaw ang sasabak?"

"Yep. Kaso ayaw naman pumayag nung isa."

"Ayun lang. Makes sense naman kasi." Entry ni Lisa. Buhos na ng alak para sa mga shot glass na walang laman. "Kasi pag ikaw ang gumora eh siya naman ang problemado kasi yung risk ng first time pregnant niya eh ikaw naman ang mapapasabak. As opposed to less risks sa kanya kasi di naman na niya unang lapag."

Natulala si Seulgi sa sinabi ni Lisa. "Pota." Bulong niya.

"Sinabi na sayo ni Irene yan noh?" Tanong ni Wendy.

Tango lang ang sagot sa kanya ni Seulgi.

"Ayun naman pala eh." Sabi ni Jisoo. "Mej ganyan din usapan namin ni Chip nung naisip namin na gumora ulit. Pero kasi di mo naman kami pweds magamit na example kasi wasak kami pareho nung nabuo mga anak namin."

"Walwal pa more." Biro ni Wendy. Nag-toast lang sila ni Jisoo.

"Tangina kasi." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Para ka namang ewan, boss eh." Sabi ni Lisa. "Hayaan mo nalang si Madam. Laking advantage kaya yung alam niyo na pareho gagawin niyo kesa naman yung magsu-switch pa kayo ng roles diba?"

\------------------------------------------------------------

"I thought about it." Bungad ni Seulgi kay Irene isang umaga. 

Takang lumingon si Irene. "Ha?"

Tinapik lang ni Seulgi ang katabi ng asawa niya sa sofa na si Sebastian. Nagets naman agad ng bata ang gusto niyang iparating. Umusad ng kaunti para makaupo si Seulgi sa tabi ni Irene. Humiga sa lap nilang dalawa bilang bagong pwesto. 

"Wassup?" Tanong ni Irene. 

Bumuntong-hininga si Seulgi. "You really want to be pregnant again huh?" Sabi niya.

"Yeah I kind of do. Fun yung I can make you do anything for me and di ka nagrereklamo eh."

"Hmm."

"What's up?"

"Okay."

"Ha?"

"Okay."

"Okay as in we're going for it again?"

"Yup."

"Huh..well..that's anticlimatic."

"Did you expect something more dramatic?"

"Yep. Yung tipong magiiyakan muna tayo kasi it's a big decision blah blah. K-drama style."

"Meh."

"Corny mo."

"Nasaan si B1?"

"Stuck in the washing machine, Pops Bear." Sagot ni Sebastian.

"STUCK IN THE WHERE NOW?!" Sigaw nila Irene at Seulgi.

\------------------------------------------------------------

**ONE MONTH LATER**

"Listen to me, bananas." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

Tumango ang mga kausap niya na standing in attention sa isang sulok ng kusina.

"Your MomBun."

"Hmm?" Sabi ni Milo.

"What's with MomBun?" Tanong ni Sebastian.

"She could be pregnant." Sagot ni Seulgi.

"What's that?" Tanong ni Milo.

"Means she could be carrying your new sibling. A little brother..or..a little sister." 

"She's not holding anything." Sabi ni Sebastian.

Natawa si Seulgi. Tinapik sa tiyan ang kambal. "In her tummy guys." Sabi niya.

"SHE ATE OUR LITTLE SIBLING?!" Sigaw ng kambal.

"What? No no no..uhh..basta. Your new sibling could be in her tummy right now. We have to be on our best behavior, all three of us." Sabi ni Seulgi. "Para MomBun's pregnancy will be stress free. Okay? We have to take care of her REALLY well, Bear style yeah?"

Tumango ulit ang dalawang bata. 

"When do we get to see our little sibling?" Tanong ni Milo. 

"Can we play with them right away?" Tanong ni Sebastian.

Umiling si Seulgi. "It's going to take some time, kids. But when they do come out..You two will become kuyas. Like Twix is..you understand?"

"We will have a little sister?" Sabi ni Milo.

"Like Daisy?" Sabi ni Sebastian.

"Could be." Sagot ni Seulgi. "MomBun and I are hoping for a girl too."

"Okay." Sabi ni Milo. 

"What's her name?" Tanong ni Sebastian.

"We don't know yet." Sagot ni Seulgi.

"Can we name her?" Tanong ni Milo.

"I'll cut a deal with you bananas." Offer ni Seulgi.

"What are the terms?" Tanong ni Sebastian.

"If it's a girl..MomBun and I will let you name her. Whatever you want..within reason."

"What if it's a boy?" Sabi ni Milo.

"Rock-paper-scissors on who gets to do it. Sali kami ni MomBun."

"Deal!" Sigaw ni Sebastian. Nakipag-kamay sa tumatawang si Seulgi. 

"Deal deal deal." Ulit ni Milo.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Psst. Bananas!" Tawag ni Irene sa kambal na naglalaro ng Lego sa playpen nila sa living room.

"Yes?" Sagot ni Sebastian. 

Sumenyas si Irene na lapitan siya. Sumunod ang dalawa. "I need your help."

Kumurap lang ang kambal. Sabay na tumango. 

"What are we doing?" Tanong ni Milo.

"I'm pregnant. We're going to surprise your Pops Bear." Balita ni Irene. 

Tumango ulit ang kambal. 

"Okay!" Masayang sabi ni Sebastian. Tumakbo na papunta sa master's bedroom kung saan natutulog si Seulgi. 

Sumunod si Milo. 

"Teka muna!" Sigaw ni Irene na sumunod nadin sa kambal.

Ma-dramang bumukas ang pintuan ng kwarto. 

Ma-drama din na na-dogpile ng kambal ang nakadapa sa kama na si Seulgi.

"Mrpphg!" Reklamo ni Seulgi na nagising sa ganap.

"SURPRISE POPS BEAR!" Sigaw ni Milo.

"MOMBUN SAID SHE'S PREGGERS!" Sigaw ni Sebastian.

"Ano?" Sagot ni Seulgi. Bagong-gising. Wala sa sarili. 

"MOMBUN SAID SHE'S PREGGERS!" Sigaw ng kambal sa magkabilang tenga ni Seulgi. "SURPRISE!"

Halos gumapang na sa kakatawa ang pumasok sa loob ng kwarto na si Irene. "Letse..I had a plan." Sabi niya. "Pero pweds nadin I guess."

Bumangon si Seulgi. Niyakap ang kambal tapos nginitian ang asawa niya sa may pintuan. "Surprise huh?" Biro niya.

Umupo nalang din sa kama si Irene. Nakisali sa yakap. "Yup." Sagot niya.

"I love you." 

"I love you too."

"Lima na tayo."

"Yeh."

"Ayos."

"Mhmm."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't believe it." Bulong ni Seulgi.

"Para namang ewan to eh." Sagot ni Irene. "You don't believe it if things are going wrong tapos you also don't believe it if things are going well. Ayos ka lang ba sa utak?"

Natawa si Seulgi. Inangat lang ang kamay ni Irene na hawak niya para mahalikan. "Sorry naman." Sabi niya. "I'll try and be more positive."

"Sure, Snuggle."

"If it helps..I feel good about all this."

"Well, we're smarter now than last time. Right?"

"Yup..and..sobrang laking relief na din na everything seems normal."

"Yassss. I told you it'll be better this time."

"Sana tuloy-tuloy na."

"It should be."

"Mhmm."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey. How are you?" Tanong ni Seulgi kay Irene.

"Same as she was five minutes ago when you last asked her that question, BossDad." Pabirong sagot ng nakatambay sa may desk ni Irene na si Rosie.

"Shut it, BossChild. I don't need that shit-eating grin right now." Banat ni Seulgi.

"Nalipat ba sayo yung paranoid ni Jisoo?" Sagot ni Irene.

Natawa si Rosie. 

"Para namang tanga." Sabi ni Lisa.

"Tanong ka ng tanong, boss eh." Sabi ni Joy.

"Wala namang nabago kay Madam." Comment ni Yeri.

"Masama bang mag-worry?" Tanong ni Seulgi sa lahat.

"Di naman." Sabi ni Jisoo. "Wag lang O.A?"

"Awow." Sabi ni Rosie. "Nagsalita yung O.G O.A"

"Dapat nanahimik ka na lang eh." Biro ni Wendy kay Jisoo.

"Teka muna." Sabi ni Seulgi. "Na-sidetrack na tayo." Hinarap si Irene. "Kamusta ka?" 

"Ayos lang ako. I'll tell you if I feel any different okay? Relax." Sagot ni Irene.

"Hmm."

May umiyak mula sa loob ng office ni Wendy.

Mabilis naman na binaba ni Wendy ang hawak na mug ng kape tapos nanakbo na para puntahan yung pumapalahaw na alaga nilang baby ni Joy.

"Ayun yung isa pang O.A." Sabi ni Joy. "Di papahuli sa action."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"MomBun's eating all the Pringles." Nakasimangot na sumbong ni Milo kay Seulgi.

"Is she now?" Natatawang tanong ni Seulgi.

Tumango si Sebastian. "She cried when B1 asked for a can." Sabi nito.

"I guess we're at that point now."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Psst. Snuggle." Tawag ni Irene.

"It's 2AM. What do you want?" Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Wanna bang?"

Bumuntong-hininga si Seulgi. "How do you want it?"

"How else do we do it?"

"Hmm."

"For real, Snuggle. Like..I want you to FUCK me. None of that half-assed shit you've been doing lately, putangina. Umayos ka. I'm not gonna break."

"You're pregnant?"

"So?"

"I keep thinking I'll end up poking our kid in the eye or something."

"Luh?" Nagsimula ng tumawa ng malala si Irene.

"Seryoso kasi. Parang gago to eh."

"Can your fingers even go that far?"

"What the fuck kind of question is that?"

"Di mo naman problema yan when I was pregnant with the twins."

"We barely did anything when you were pregnant with the twins."

"When are you going to stop being terrified of stupid shit?"

"Ewan."

"Hmm."

"How do you want it, Bunbun?"

"Stressed ka na niyan?"

"Osige mang-asar ka pa."

"Joke lang. Game na. Hugs nalang para masaya."

"Sure ka?"

"Yup."

"Fine then. Come here."

"Yaaaaay!"

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Psst. Boss. Psst." Tawag ni Irene.

"Ano?" Sagot ni Seulgi. Sandaling nag-angat ng tingin mula sa tinatrabahong mga papeles.

Tumango lang si Irene. "Feel ko manganganak na ako." Kwento niya.

"Putangina?" Sabi ni Seulgi. Binubulsa na yung susi sa kotse, cellphone, wallet. 

"Feel ko lang naman. I could be wrong though." Sabi ni Irene. Suminghap.

"Eew!" Sabi ng dumaan sa likod ni Irene na si Milo. 

"We're you not potty trained?" Tanong ni Sebastian.

"Yeah..manganganak na nga ako."

"Did your water just break?!" Tanong ng papasok din sana sa office ni Seulgi na si Wendy. "How are you still so calm?!" Dugtong niya sa bestfriend.

"Boss. Kaltas ba sa sahod ko pag nag half day ako today?" Biro ni Irene.

"Oh my fucking GOD, Irene." Sabi ni Jennie. "Ang kalat ha!"

"Kalat as in kalat coz there's a wet patch under me right now or kalat in general?" Sagot ni Irene.

"GET A FUCKING MOVE ON, SLUG!" Sigaw ni Wendy.

Parang nagulat pa si Seulgi. Nanakbo papunta kay Irene tapos binuhat ang asawa.

"Ay?" Sabi ni Irene. "Kaya ko naman maglakad."

"Sure ka?" Tanong ni Rosie. Nag-abot ng isang donut kay Irene.

"Yeh." 

"Ayos. Looks like it's gonna be easy for you this time."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Easy nga." Biro ni Seulgi.

"Wala man lang thrill." Sagot ni Irene.

Natawa sila pareho. 

"Makes me want to have another heart attack just to make it more dramatic." Dugtong niya.

"Please don't." 

"Meh."

"It's a girl." Announcement ng doctor.

"Ah shit." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Ay di siya masaya." Biro ni Irene.

"Ha? No no..I'm happy. I just..I made a deal with the twins."

Bumuntong-hininga si Irene. "Ahh. Well. Okay."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Vanellope!" Sigaw ng kambal.

"No." Sagot nila Irene at Seulgi.

"WHY NOT?!" Sabi ni Milo.

"Because, B1." Sabi ni Irene.

"Vanellope is cool!" Giit ni Sebastian. 

"Sure, B2." Sabi ni Seulgi. "Let's not name your little sister that just because you're on a 'Wreck it Ralph phase yeah?"

"You said we can name her!" Reklamo ni Sebastian.

"I did. But not like that okay?"

Tinapik-tapik ni Irene sa pisngi si Seulgi. "Has it ever occurred to you that the twins are both named after Disney characters?" Tanong niya.

"Ha? Since when had Milo been a Disney name?" Sagot ni Seulgi.

"Atlantis is a movie, Pops Bear." Deadpan na sagot ni Milo.

"Boom bars." Asar ni Irene sa natulala na si Seulgi.

"Lul. Anong boom bars?" Sagot ni Seulgi. "Nakaimbento ka lang ng alternate reason kung bakit Milo eh." 

"Sa tru lang. Cool theme though."

"I guess."

Tumango-tango ang kambal pagkatapos magtinginan. Pinanuod lang silang magtitigan nila Irene at Seulgi. 

Nag-ehem si Milo. Gumaya si Sebastian. Sabay na hinarap ang bago nilang kapatid. 

"Faith is a bluebird!" Sabay na sigaw ng mga saging.

"Eh?" Takang sabi ni Irene.

Natawa si Seulgi. "Ohmygod."

"Pengeng context." Tanong ni Irene. Tinapik-tapik si Seulgi sa balikat. 

Hinawakan lang ni Seulgi ang kamay niya. Sumenyas na panuorin lang nila ang kambal. 

"We watched a movie yesterday while you were sleeping." Kwento ni Seulgi.

"Okay..Disney rin ba?" 

"Yep."

"Faith is a bluebird." Ulit ni Milo.

"Rufus?" Sabi ni Sebastian.

"Keep going, guys." Yakag ni Seulgi sa mga anak.

"Huy. Anong title nung pelikula?" Sabi ni Irene kay Seulgi.

"Very old. 1977. Disney. The Rescuers." Sagot ni Seulgi.

"Okay?"

"There was a character there. She was kind of a representation..something about how if you have enough faith..your dreams can come true."

"Faith..is a bluebird." Ulit ni Sebastian. Suminghap.

Nag high five ang kambal. Maingat na tig-isa ng hawak sa mga kamay ng bago nilang kapatid.

"Hello, Penny!" Sabi nila. "We're your big brothers. We're your Rufus Wainwright except we're not cats."

"Sandali. Naiyak ako." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Same. Pengeng tissue." Sabi ni Irene.

"Can her second name be Vanellope?" Tanong ni Milo. 

"Still no, B1." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Booo." Sabi ni Sebastian.

Pumitik si Irene pagkatapos magpunas ng luha. "We can compromise." Offer niya.

Nilingon siya ni Seulgi tapos tinaasan ng kilay.

"She can still be Penny." Paliwanag ni Irene sa kambal. "Sounds like what you want nalang?"

Naliwanagan na si Seulgi. Malawak ang ngiti na kinuha ang bunso niya sa crib tapos binigay kay Irene.

Umupo siya sa edge ng kama, umakyat ang kambal para makisali.

Tumango-tango silang apat. 

"Hello, Penelope. Welcome. It's gonna be great." 


End file.
